The invention relates to a formwork part for a ceiling formwork, the formwork part having a compensation element. The invention further relates to a ceiling formwork comprising such a formwork part.
It is known to use formwork elements for producing concrete ceilings. In particular frame panel formwork elements, which at least partially form a mold for filling liquid concrete, are used. The formwork elements are removed after the concrete has hardened.
Formwork elements cannot be adapted to any given surfaces. To allow gaps between the formwork elements and a wall to be closed, temporary structures are known which bear a support structure having a formwork shell that is individually customized to the gap.